zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Xiu and Sun Shang Xiang
and Sun Shang Xiang]] Xiu and Sun Shang Xiang are one of the main couples throughout the series of K.O.3an Guo. Although their bond is as strong as any others, they seem to share an empathic bond that keeps them bound to each other. The main conflict throughout their relationship is the fact that Xiu was from the Iron Dimension and this makes them unable to be together. However, when the true origin of Sun Shang Xiang finally revealed in the 50th Round, they finally able to be together. In the end of K.O.3an Guo, Ah Xiang moved back with Xiu to the Iron Dimension and they finally able to live happily together. Story Xiu first meets Sun Shang Xiang in the Silver Dimension while assuming the identity of Liu Bei. They first meet in 10th Round and Xiu already shows attraction to Ah Xiang without noticing himself. After Shang Xiang helped them rescue Cao Cao and Guan Yu from execution, Xiu develops a crush on her and begins to write a song about her called "The Distance of an Angel" (天使的距離). He is happily stunned by her sudden transfer to their school and subsequently move into their home. As they spend more time together, their affections become more obvious. When he first finds out that she was engaged, he is stunned and unable to prevent her from leaving. After she left, he falls into deep depression and eventually suffers from love sickness which made him had a heart attack whenever someone mentions the word "Xiang" (香) in his presence. In the end, he works up the courage to look for Ah Xiang and stop her from marrying Yuan Shao. Xiu becomes so attached to Ah Xiang that he found it hard to face the fact that he will have to leave her when the time comes. When he gets selected by the school union to war at He Dong Institute, he sorrowfully expresses his feelings to her. They also share their first kiss the night before the election. They are very affectionate towards each other that when they show their affection in public, sparks will come out of their faces, which cause other people around them become temporary blind because the sparks are to bright and they have to wear sunglasses to protect their eyes. In the 29th Round, they come close to separating when the real Liu Bei unexpectedly returns. However, Liu Bei is later found fatally injured, allowing Xiu to stay a while longer. He continuously tries to find a way to be with her without disrupting the world order. In the 35th Round, he catches Ah Xiang using spells from his dimension and mistakes her origins until he finds out that she learned them from Xia Liu; a powerful senior from the Iron Dimension. They temporarily separate when Ah Xiang's brother, Sun Quan, comes to bring her home. In the 39th Round, Xiu rushes to Jiang Dong after he receives a mysterious video pointing Ah Xiang in danger and they share a short reunion. Not soon after do they hear about Yuan Shao's banning of Dong Han Academy and they are all forced to move into Jiang Dong's Jingzhou Building to continue their education. However, Ah Xiang gets locked away by her brother and father, thus prevents Xiu from seeing her despite they are in the same landmark again. In between his absence of the 42nd and 46th Rounds, he is taken to a corrupted dimension by Jiu Wu, who explains what destiny would befall Ah Xiang and the Silver Dimension if they decide to stay together. In the 47th Round, he is forced to participate in a contest for a marriage arrangement with Ah Xiang, only to lose the competition (it's because he allowed Sun Quan to win in order to prevent their engagement). That same night, he sees how his secrecy causes pain to Ah Xiang and bursts out the truth. Despite having found out that he is not Liu Bei, she accepts his real identity quickly and they agree to continue their relationship until the time comes for them to separate. She then gives him a ring of confession; something that can only be given once in a lifetime. Near the end of the series, they find out from Ah Xiang's father that they are really denizens of the Iron Dimension and that her father is plotting to dominate their worlds. During the final confrontation, Ah Xiang falls under her father's control and fights Xiu until his love brings her back. Their love story leads to a happy ending when they return to the Iron Dimension together and are able to live happily ever after. Xiu and Ah Xiang Moments 10th Round *Xiu and Sun Shang Xiang met for the first time, when she arrived at the Cao family mansion to assist his friends in saving Cao Cao and Guan Yu. *Xiu and Ah Xiang clearly showed affections from this episode. 11th Round *Xiu and his team were ready to storm the temple and save Cao Cao and Guan Yu if they were to pick the "death card". Ah Xiang assured them that as long as they lay low, she could surely save one of them. Xiu angrily confronted her, but she manages to persuade him. Cao Cao swallowed one of the cards, and when Li Ru picks the unpicked card, which spelled "death", he was free. *Ah Xiang, Cao Cao and the Tiger Generals managed to persuade Dong Zhuo to revaluate Guan Yu's debut and made a three-day extension. Xiu and his friends thanked Ah Xiang for her help, then she advised them to join forces with agents of Huang Jin High School to take down Dong Zhuo. This prompts the team to evaluate whether dignity and morals were more important than friendship. * Later that night, while practicing his guitar, Ah Xiang appeared beside Xiu. He asked her why she was there, and she told him to guess. He guessed that her father sent her to live in their home as a reward for saving Cao Cao, which turns out to be true. When he asked how she will go to school now that she was so far from home, she acknowledges that her father had transferred her to Dong Han Academy, which surprises him even more. The two hold a heartfelt yet shy conversation, until Ah Xiang asked Xiu to play the song "Gou Ai" for her. 12th Round *Xiu was waiting for Xiao Zhu to come back to the Cao Family House after it went missing along with Dong Zhuo in the afternoon because the effect of Soul Returning Technique. Suddenly, Ah Xiang came and sit next to him. Xiu was trying to keep distance with her, but she kept getting close to him. Ah Xiang asked why he was alone in the garden and Xiu then explained that he was waiting for the dog to return. Ah Xiang suddenly became mad because she thought that she was not better than a dog. Xiu became very nervous when he heard that and quickly said that she was better and asked her not to be mad. Ah Xiang smiled at him and said that she did not get mad that easily. *Then she asked him to go play with her, but he refused because he was waiting for the dog to return. Ah Xiang said that the dog would not return and said that passive guys like him would not be able to conquer the world. When Xiu said that he had no desire to conquer the world, Xiu 12.png xiu 12-1.PNG xiu 12-2.PNG Ah Xiang became suspicious. She said that he seemed to be different that the Liu Bei she had in mind (At this time, Xiu was still pretending to be Liu Bei). Then she teased him and said that he was not the real Liu Bei. Xiu became very nervous and started to convince Ah Xiang that he was the real Liu Bei, but Ah Xiang kept her suspicion because she felt that the way Xiu introduced himself as Liu Bei was very awkward as if he recited it from a book. Xiu then said that he said it like that because he got nervous around pretty girls. Ah Xiang said that he had honey tounged and convinced that he was the real Liu Bei. *Not long after, a dog came to them but it was not Xiao Zhu. Ah Xiang said that he should have trusted her when she said that the dog would be returning. Xiu became curious on why she seemed to be very confident all the time. Ah Xiang said that was her personality. Xiu started to realize that Ah Xiang was very hard to figure out and told himself that being her boyfriend would be very difficult. *The next day, people started to dissapear. Ma Chao said it was the effect of Law of Disappearance. Everyone started to worry and went looking for the other students. Xiu told them to split up and went to look for Ah Xiang. After he found her, he told her not to go anywhere and told her that if she wanted to go somewhere than she would have to go with him. Ah Xiang blushed when she heard this but he did not see. She agreed and followed him. *Not long after, they went to the school field to lock Cao Cao in a glass container to prefent him from disappearing. Xiu was worried for Ah Xiang's safety and told her to go back to Jiang Dong High School, but Ah Xiang refus Xiu 12-3.png Xiu 12-4.png xiu 12-5.PNG xiu 12-6.PNG xiu 12-7.PNG ed. Xiu did not argue with her and told her to stay by his side so that he could protect her. *After Xiao Qiao went missing, Ah Xiang became very worried and afraid because she had never met that kind of situation before. Xiu offered her his hand and told her to follow him closely. Ah Xiang did not take his hand, instead she hugged him from the back. At that moment, she suddenly felt safe. She was feeling very comfortable around him. Xiu then said that she was following too closely and she suddenly let go. She felt awkward but Xiu then did not say anything furthermore and told her that they should get going. *In order to prevent anymore people from disappearing, Guan Yu handcuffed everyone together. Xiu was sitting next to Ah Xiang when they were handcuffed and they stayed handcuffed next to each other. The next morning, Ah Xiang was laying her head on Xiu's shoulder when they woke up. When Guan Yu offered cheese burgers for Xiu to eat, he gave one of his cheese burgers with Ah Xiang. Ah Xiang gladly accepted the cheese burger and thanked him. 13th Round 14th Round 15th Round 16th Round 17th Round 18th Round 19th Round 20th Round 21st Round 22nd Round 23rd Round 24th Round 25th Round 26th Round 27th Round 28th Round 29th Round 30th Round 31st Round 32nd Round 33rd Round 34th Round 35th Round 37th Round 40th Round 41st Round 42nd Round 46th Round 47th Round 48th Round 49th Round 53rd Round Category:Relationships